Once a rocket
by iamno101
Summary: Not everyone's a hero, but everyone has a tale, even the grunts. Involves minor retelling of the main story from the perspective of a grunt as well as an expansion on some events and an 'original' story.


ONCE A ROCKET:PROLOGUE (Not so grand beginnings)

He remembers a hot sunny morning, though a cool breeze from the south sea helps dampen it.

Celadon city, despite being the second largest city in kanto is relatively

quiet today, with the area around the old rocket game corner being almost deserted, with hardly

a soul except for the occasional traveller or a leisure walker. Not that he minds this, as more

people would be in fact a 'hindrance' to what he was currently doing.

* * *

><p>Two men are walking through the parkgrounds that celadon was famed for, mixing lush greenscape and urban<p>

sprawl, allowing it's residents to raise their pokemon in near natural habitats while having all the comforts

of the city. But these two men don't exactly represent the spirit of the city, they are both wearing a black

uniform, uncomfortable given the weather, but the two men don't really have a say in the matter

"it's uniform duty!" said their superior "helps instill fear and our presence into the local populace"

A lot of fear this instills, walking through the park in open daylight, and no-one is even watching!

To say the organization these two worked for was disreputable was an understatement. It deals with theft,

smuggling, kidnapping and trafficking, even sometimes outright terrorism, a large amount of these crimes

involving pokemon, either as the target or the weapons of the heinious crimes.

It was large scale stuff, both men admitted that, but both had never heard of such a criminal

organization with access to such high-tech and expensive tools, and since the heists were fairly lucrative,

It paid well, even if you did get treated worse than a magikarp.

Both men wear the insignia of their organization on their uniform, a large red 'R'.

The name of the organization, "Team Rocket"!

* * *

><p>One of these men is him, the other is his partner, Kharki Tyson, a Pallet town born guy.<p>

Apparently it's somekind of town tradition to name children born over there after a colour, kharki

says there's worse names for boys over there than Kharki. Even if we has just a small town boy,

he is no big city idiot, grabbing enough 'bonuses' when nobody else was looking to make a profitable side

business for himself. But making a side profit is the least of both these two men's worries.

* * *

><p>The entire of C-Unit had been recalled to team's rocket "secret" base of operations, the rocket<p>

arcade, where the two rocket grunts are heading now. They were not informed why they had been

recalled, but it is arguable they don't need to, they both know it has to with Ms."On-everyone's-nerves-right

-now", a troublesome thief otherwise known as Blue. Ever since she somehow managed to infiltrate the rocket base

and make off with several valuable items, most notably of which a data disk containing the theoretical

psychic brainwave pattern of some super rare pokemon that he heard of in old myths, Mew if he remembered correctly,

she has been eluding the entire of the rocket forces stationed in the celadon area, playing a long and grueling game of meowth

and rattata throughout the entire city. Sometimes she was the meowth as well as the rattata, often teasing and gouding

the rocket forces into chasing her before they could realise they were being led into a trap and being devastated.

* * *

><p>She was cunning, ruthless and quick, as well as being an utterly competent pokemon trainer,<p>

being able to turn the tables around using her equally deceptive and cunning pokemon.

He almost admires her for her skills, a worthy foe so to speak, but the most irritating trait about her,

is that she is only 11 years old! how humilitating that a young girl, who has barely seen a decade of life, has managed

to outsmart a group of elite career criminals with access to some of the best tech and pokemon on the planet!

* * *

><p>It is more frustration than either he or Khaki can bear, and it vents out as a common ground for conversation between the<p>

two shadowy if still somewhat sociable individuals.

"We come so close to catching her.." He ranted.

"And once we get too close, it's "blue was just here!"" Remarked Khaki.

He could have sworn he heard someone following behind them, but it does not sound like someone running, or yelling

so he assumes hasn't aroused any suspicion from any of the stray locals, so he lowers his guard.

However he doesn't want to take any chances, as he and khaki approach a cross path, he gives khaki a gentle, almost

unnoticeable shoulder nudge and a tap on the arm, the team rocket signal to split up and discretely avoid suspicion.

Sure enough he and khaki split up and take different paths, they both know how to get to the rocket arcade from any part of

the city anyway.

* * *

><p>He continues along the path, his mind stuck in thoughts of how to get back at this meddling kid and regain his pride.<p>

but before long he hears the sound again, before he can think about it he hears the voice of a rather enthusiastic young boy

"Hi there!" The boy says enthusiastically to him

He turns around and looks at the boy, the boy had black spiky hair under a red cap, which matched with his

red coat and his red eyes. "Want to see something?" The boy asks as he points to a large bush to the side of the path.

He guesses that the young boy is some pokemon enthusiast who saw some bug pokemon underneath the bush and wanted

to show it off. Right now his patience for pestering children was not at it's high point, especially pestering children

with an obsession with pokemon, but he cannot afford to teach the kid a lesson right now, if not for the fact that the boy seemed

fairly harmless, then for the fact that it would gain unwanted attention.

* * *

><p>He begrudingly follows the boy into the bush, as much to appease the kid as to investigate him.<p>

After following him into the bush, he looks around, failing to see anything special.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're pla-WOAHHAGHHHHH!" Before he can even speak he is assualted on all sides

the kid must be unexpectedly strong for his size, or must have hid some pokemon in the bush beforehand or something,

but it does not matter, there is fews seconds of blows and pain, and then nothing, no memories just empty space.

but he remembers something from those few seconds of pain, the humiliation of once again, being once again beaten by a mere child

, it was as painful an injury to what remained of his pride as to his body. Shock, anger, confusion, all swirling at once,

creating the perfect crucible for this humiliation, but not just that.

He remembered all the times throughout his life that the world around him had him humiliated,

had him smacked down to earth whenever he managed to bring himself up, and even when he didn't.

* * *

><p>This how he remembers that day.<p>

His life did not change forever at that moment, but it did start a chain reaction that did,

a series of events that morphed his will into the resolve to heal those scars in his pride,

The resolve to one day, to not be 'just a grunt' or 'just a weak trainer'.

* * *

><p>His name is Rod Bann, called anonymously as "king of bones"<p>

This is the story not of a hero, but of a grunt

and this is his story, which has only just begun.

* * *

><p>If you've read this far, thank you for reading!<p>

This is my first proper story that isn't a troll fic, so any constructive criticism or suggestions

would be very well appreciated, especially spelling! Will make more chapters if i get the time (or motivation :s)


End file.
